


Navy Pilots and AFRs

by Tanark



Series: Kolta [7]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/F, Gay, I was in a writing rut okay, OC-Kolta - Freeform, close to smut but no actual smut, timeskips between sections, tiny character but I was bored
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 11:30:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11668251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanark/pseuds/Tanark
Summary: This is just a simple AU of Dana Robbins, that one girl from NCIS season 11 episode 3, and my OC, Kolta. It's just fluff and nonsense and things that I don't know about the military.Whoops. Enjoy!





	Navy Pilots and AFRs

**Author's Note:**

> So as I said, no idea how the military REALLY works. This was back when DOMA hadn't been repealed yet, so...yeah.

“Hey. Is that an F-18?”

I pulled my head from under the hood and looked up. A trainee, Navy by the look, was sitting atop the neighboring plane.

“Yup. Same as the ones you're sitting on. Except this one won't be stuck on a ship.”

“Oh, I see. Air Force nerd?”

“Reserves, but yeah. Navy pilot?”

“Oh yeah. The sea is where it's at.”

“Says the _pilot_ who signed up with the ship branch.”

She shrugged and leaned back, propping herself up on her hands. She was pretty, I’d give her that.

Navy folk were generally kinda cocky, though.

“Alright, fair. Dana Robbins.”

“Kolta Orwell.”

She raised an eyebrow as I extended my hand, but shook it anyways.

“Kolta?”

“Family name, it's just…”

I shrugged, placing my hands on the hood of the plane.

“Is there a reason you came over?”

“Nah, not really.”

I raised an eyebrow and she sighed, looking around.

“Look...I got a pal in my squad. Keith. He kinda-”

“If this is drugs or gambling or sex, no thanks,” I said, abruptly cutting her off. She slowly tilted her head, narrowing her eyes.

“Chill out. Trying to warn you. Keith works the plane over there, I'm sure you've seen him before. You're the only AFR trainee in this hangar, you noticed?”

I nodded. There was a slight numbers issue, so my SO had to either run over to this bunker to instruct me separately or pull the plane out in front of the hangar.

“If he starts trouble with you, the squad might take his side. Probably not, but I thought I'd warn you. Keith isn't a bad dude, he’s just...shaky.”

“Shaky...in a way that you can't report?”

She shook her head and slid off the plane, meeting my eyes.

“Just be careful around him.”

I narrowed my eyes as she smirked and leaned a little closer.

“I’d hate it if he took out a cute little AFR.”

I raised an eyebrow, trying to appear unaffected.

“Little? I think I'm a bit taller than you,” I grumbled, stepping closer. She hummed and turned away, waving over her shoulder.

“See you later, Orwell.”

\-----------------

“Hey Orwell.”

“Yeah, Robbins?”

“Were you the one that Keith got into a fight with?”

I stood, stretching my back.

“Nah. He got on Maxwell’s case, though.”

Dana hummed and leaned back against the plane, looking up at the ceiling.

“There a reason you sought me out?”

“You don't suck to talk to,” she said, meeting my gaze. There was... _something_ here, but I couldn't quite put my finger on it. Dana took a breath in and sighed, looking around the hangar.

“I'm flattered. Didn't think you thought us AFRs could do much,” I teased. Dana shrugged, peering into the guts of my plane.

“Not doing too badly with this.”

I scoffed, offering her the wrench.

“Can you do better, seagirl?”

She grinned and stepped into my personal space, and suddenly that _something_ seemed a lot more prevalent.

“I know I can.”

“Bite me, Robbins.”

“Mmm...come on, Orwell. Show me how the Air Force does it,” Dana whispered, lips nearly brushing mine as she leaned closer. I swallowed and tilted my head to the side as she placed a forearm on the hood of the plane, watching me.

“We’re gonna get in trouble if you keep that up,” I whispered, and she laughed.

“Trouble for what?”

“Stop by my place later and find out,” I growled. Dana blinked and I felt heat rise in my cheeks. I was never this...forward.

“I might take you up on that...Kolta.”

\----------------

I banged my head against the wall, cursing myself. That was _dumb_. That was really dumb. What if she wasn't actually gay? What if she was just looking around, just trying to make friends? It felt like flirting, but it wouldn't’ve been the first time I made that mistake.

A knock at the door broke me out of my thoughts, and I picked up my glock from the table. I crept up to the door and peeked through the whole.

It was Dana, of course. She looked...uncomfortable. I sighed and set my gun down, unlocking the door.

“Hey Robb-”

She practically launched herself at me, kissing me and pushing us further back into my apartment.

I stumbled back from the force, reaching up to wrap my arms around her neck. Her hips jerked and I heard the door slam shut as I leaned back for air.

“Well hi.”

“You got a bed around here?”

“Yeah yeah,” I muttered, pulling her back towards my bedroom. The door was open, luckily, and Dana shoved me back.

I grasped her belt buckle and pulled her down with me onto the bed. She chuckled and shifted her legs so she could straddle my waist as I crawled back along the bed. I kicked my shoes off as Dana put her hands on my shoulders, pushing me flat on my back.

“Ever been tested, Robbins?”

“Clean as a whistle. You?”

“Cleaner.”

She grabbed my wrist and pinned it above my head, grinning. I tightened my grip on her hip as she tried to tug my hand off, sighing in defeat.

“Pinning the rest of me won't be too easy,” I rumbled, and she cocked her head.

“Really now?”

I felt air on my stomach and suddenly there were nails teasing my abdomen. I shivered involuntarily and went to grab her hand, but she anticipated it and twined our fingers together. She pushed both my arms down above my head until my shoulders burned and I groaned, stopping her.

“Fine, _fine_ , you got me. What now?”

“Now you keep your arms there while I teach you.”

I raised an eyebrow but kept my arms where they were as she pulled her shirt off, revealing a nice dark bra.

“Teach me what?”

She began to undo my belt buckle and winked.

“Why us Navy folks can fly better than any AFR.”

\----------------

“Are you spooning a body pillow?”

“Fuck off,” I mumbled, burrowing my face in the pillow. Dana laughed and the bed squeaked as she laid back down.

“You got up, what was I supposed to do?”

“Sit there and wait?”

I wrinkled my nose.

“Nah. Besides, this pillow hasn't gotten the attention it needs since you showed up.”

Dana hummed and suddenly there were chilled fingers trailing up my back and over my bra. I gasped and jerked away, pulling the blanket up higher.

“Dana!”

“What? Not a fan of a little temperature play?”

I narrowed my eyes and she leaned forwards, and then we were play-wrestling. I managed to pin her under me and grab one of her hands, but the other tugged on my legs and suddenly a rush of arousal poured down my back.

Dana groaned in surprise and I realized I had inadvertently ground into her core, settling myself on her thigh.

“I could warm you up if you're still cold,” I said before my mind registered how lame that sounded. Dana rolled her eyes, smirking regardless.

“How long did it take you to come up with that?”

“Is that a no?”

“Well...not really.”

I quirked an eyebrow.

“I wanna see if you can back up your words, Orwell.”

I narrowed my eyes, leaning back to pull my hair up. Dana placed her hands on my hips as I leaned back down, claiming a quick kiss.

“Just don't pull all my hair out, Robbins,” I murmured, digging my teeth into her neck.

\-----------------

“Hey.”

“What is it?” I asked, turning towards my toolbox.

“Kolta, please?” Dana asked, shuffling closer.

“We can't be this close on base,” I said, snapping the toolbox shut.

“Can I see you later?”

“Yeah,” I muttered, and brushed past her.

“Kolta!”

She grabbed my arm and I turned back.

“Please? Don't just...I’m sorry, okay? I was trying to joke, you know, get you riled up, but...I didn't mean it like that.”

Dana let my arm drop and I glanced around. A handful of Dana’s squadmates were around, so I couldn't stay long.

“Later. Just...wait until the evening, okay?”

She nodded and I brushed her hand with mine before turning to leave. I knew that she hadn't meant to make me mad, but...I was still angry. Us bantering about our jobs was one thing, but her outright saying that the Navy was more important than the Air Force really ticked me off.

_“I don't think any less of you just cause you fly your plane over the ocean. What makes the land so unimportant, huh?”  
_

_“Kol, that wasn't what I meant. It's just-the sea is so vast, and on the land we have infantry-”  
_

_“Eyes in the sky are always valuable, no matter where. I'm just as likely to take a missile as you are.”  
_

_“Yes, I know, but-”  
_

_“No, don't fucking “but” me. I-That's BS,_ _Dana, and you know this is just your pride at this point.”  
_

_She growled, lowering her head, and I grabbed my jacket.  
_

_“I'm heading in. See you tomorrow.”  
_

_“Kol, come on.”  
_

_“I'm going to sleep.”  
_

_“We sleep in the same bed!”  
_

_I spun around and Dana clapped a hand over her mouth, looking around. We were off base and civilian clothes, so no one should recognize us. A few people were looking, but not enough to really worry me.  
_

_“I'm taking the couch.”  
_

_“Kolta, come on, please.”  
_

_“I can't do this on low energy. Tomorrow.”_

\-----------------

I sighed, rubbing my temples again. This was the man of legend, the great Gibbs.

He would find her.

“She was gone when I woke up. Goes out for a run at 6 AM every day. We take different routes to work, so I only knew she was missing when she didn't show up that night. I don't-she took her phone and key, like always. Nothing else was missing.”

“Did you try her cell?”

“Yes, twice.”

“And you've been her roommate for how long?”

“Just over a year now.”

That wasn't technically a lie. In the two years of our relationship, I had started staying over at Dana’s a lot until she finally asked me if I wanted my own keys. That was just under a year ago, but I counted my living there when my toothbrush took up residence.

“Does she have a boyfriend, jealous ex?”

“Not that I'm aware of, no. Dana doesn’t really...date.”

“You know anyone that would want to give her trouble?”

“No. She gets along with her squad, their CO has never said anything bad about her in front of me, and she never got into any fights back in BCT. Dana’s a good pilot, hell even my squadmates found her cool.”

Gibbs sighed, looking back down at the papers.

“Is there anything useful you can tell me?”

I shrugged and he stood, taking his folder.

“You're dismissed.”

**

“We found her cell under a park bench, and the bench had her prints on it. We’re thinking she stopped there, someone made her out as a target, and…”

“Yeah,” I mumbled, feeling queasy.

“We’ll call you once we find her,” Agent McGee said. Agent DiNozzo brushed past me on his way to Gibbs and started whispering into his ear as I shook hands with McGee.

“Oh wait wait wait!”

Abby rushed forwards and handed me an evidence bag with my phone in it. Gibbs turned to look at me as Abby explained the weird chemical smell on it and to be careful around flames.

“It should fade soon, just-don't sniff it too hard.”

“Right. Well, thank you Miss Sciuto, and I will hope to see you later.”

I bowed my head and walked towards the elevator, tucking my phone back into my pocket.

“Hey hey hey. Whoa.”

I turned to see Gibbs gesturing for me to come back.

“Yes?”

“Just...come back here a minute.”

I furrowed my brows and walked back through the bullpen.

This couldn't be good.

**

Being called back into an interrogation room was never good.

“Got something to tell me?”

“No sir. I don't think I left anything-”

“You and Robbins were involved. I think that's important, don't you?”

He dropped a picture in front of me and I sighed. It was us in a taxi, heading back from a date that must’ve been...five months ago. We were in a more relaxed part of town, so she gave me peck on the cheek. It was enough.

“You guys don't have a joint account, so you aren't at marriage level, but this could turn motive easily enough.”

“I-I couldn't say anything earlier. Her parents don't know.”

“That isn't a good enough reason!”

“I don't know if you've ever heard of a little thing called DOMA, Agent Gibbs, but it does give us a _damn_ good reason not to be open,” I snapped, dropping my head into my hands.

“I don't...I want her back as much as-maybe more than you do. But you have to understand, this is-this is another risk. We could lose our jobs over this, her parents would disown her over this, I can't-”

I bit my lip, screwing my eyes shut.

“I swear...that there is nothing I didn't tell you. She left, I came home, and nothing. I haven't seen her since the morning she disappeared.”

Agent Gibbs was silent, and I silently wiped an eye.

“We have agents like you here. Several.”

“Well they don't have to bunk with a squad that they fear might beat them up if they knew,” I said, meeting his eyes.

“That's true. But no one here is gonna rat you out over something that dumb.”

I nodded slowly, looking back down at the table.

“Thank you.”

Gibbs stood and I wiped at my eyes furiously, standing as well.

“Go home. We’ll call you when we find something.”

**

I leaned back against the wall, tapping my fingers in my leg nervously. They had her back. They rescued her from the psycho that kidnapped her and she had passed the psychological exam, so now she could come home. She could come home and-

Dana appeared with Gibbs on her tail and I felt my chest lighten. She spotted me and jogged over, smiling. There was a bandage on her shoulder and her hair was messed up and she looked tired, but god I loved her.

“Kolta, hey babe,” she whispered, and I tackled her in a bear hug.

“Dana,” I whispered, tightening my grip. I wasn't going to cry in front of the agents, I wasn't, dammit-

A small sob broke out and I dropped my head onto her shoulder. She was back she was safe, I couldn't-

“Sorry, sorry,” I mumbled, wiping my eyes.

“It's okay,” she said, turning us slowly towards the elevator. She turned back to wave and I made a note to thank Agent Gibbs if I should ever run across him again. 

"Let's get you home."


End file.
